


First Day

by Anderwarbler



Category: Glee
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anderwarbler/pseuds/Anderwarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Charlie's first day of school and Sebastian's not handling it so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day

"Sebastian, don't ruin this for her. She's excited."

Sebastian just huffed as he sat down on one of the bar stools at the kitchen counter, leaning his cheek against his hand.

Blaine went over to his husband, pressing a kiss to his temple as he slipped his arms around him. "I don't like this any more than you do, you know."

"You're the one letting her go." Sebastian muttered. "She's not old enough for this."

Blaine just sighed, kissing Sebastian's temple one more time, loosening his arms a little, running his hand up and down Sebastian's back soothingly. "Baby, she has to go, this is what happens when your children grow up."

"Well It's stupid. Children growing up." He shook his head. "Matthew isn't allowed to grow up. Neither is our next baby."

Giggling softly, Blaine turned the stool, making Sebastian face him. "Babyyy." He pouted a little, stepping closer to his husband, slipping his arms around his neck.

Sebastian genuinely pouted as he placed his hands on Blaine's sides. "I don't like this."

Blaine cupped Sebastian's face, pressing his lips to his forehead. "It's only a few hours, then she'll be home. It's going to be okay."

"You promise?" Sebastian's voice was a little pathetically sad as he looked up at Blaine, his forehead wrinkled, still pouting.

"Aww, handsome. You are the cutest thing." He said, tilting his head, looking at Sebastian lovingly as he let his fingers gently scratch at the back of Sebastian's neck. "I promise." He whispered before leaning down to press a soft kiss to his husband's lips.

Sebastian sighed after he kissed Blaine, the feeling of Blaine's lips and fingers relaxing him a little. "Okay, okay, you're right. I'm just being stupid." He nodded.

Blaine shook his head. "Hey, don't you say that about my husband." He said, capturing Sebastian's lips with a slow, loving kiss that caused Sebastian to relax completely and lean into Blaine.

"Mmm." Sebastian hummed against Blaine's lips, pulling him closer.

Smiling into their kiss, Blaine deepened it a little slipping his arms around Sebastian's neck, holding him closer, getting a bit lost in the kiss. He was freaking out about all of this as much as Sebastian was, but this, the electricity between them, the feeling of Sebastian's soft lips against his own, the way they fit together so perfectly, it was always enough to calm the both of them down.

They both got a bit lost in each other and things started to get pretty heated, Sebastian gripping at Blaine's shirt a little, needing him closer, as an exasperated sigh came from the entry way of the kitchen. "Daddies! Come onnnnnnnnnnn! We're going to be lateeeeeeeeeeeee!"

They quickly broke apart at the sound of their daughter's voice, a light blush touching both of their faces. It wasn't as if Charlotte had never seen them kiss or anything. Of course she did. She had even caught them once in the process of them about to have sex. It had been the most embarrassing thing. But they really tried to keep things way under PG-13 in front of their daughter.

"Sorry, princess." Blaine said, smiling at her. "Your daddy is just a bit worried about today and I was reassuring him that you're going to be just fine." He turned to smile softly at Sebastian, pecking his lips gently. "And he feels better now, yes?"

Sebastian just sighed again, looking at Blaine. He nodded before looking over to Charlie, his little girl, all grown up. He shook his head. "No, no I don't. She can't go. Maybe next year."

Blaine raised his eyebrows, looking at him. "Sebastian!" He hissed.

"Whaaat?" Charlie whined softly, stamping her foot. "But I want to go!"

"But Blaine!" Sebastian whined as well.

Blaine shook his head, huffing slightly. "Oh, you two." He turned to Charlie. "Go get your bag and get your shoes on, we have to leave in five minutes." He nodded.

"Yaaaay!" She said excitedly, turning and going quickly to her room.

Sebastian crossed his arms, looking up at Blaine with a frown on his face. Blaine just sighed as he looked at his husband, shaking his head. "Baby you have got to get a grip, it's not the end of the world. It's kindergarten."

"But she's only a baby, Blaine."

"She's five years old. The same age we all are when we go to kindergarten." He said softly, sighing before taking Sebastian's hands, bringing them up so they were cupping Blaine's face. "Look at me, she's going to be fine. She's going to the best kindergarten in Manhattan. I'm pretty sure one of her class mates is Beyonce's youngest child." He chuckled softly.

Sebastian sighed, looking up at Blaine, his forehead still wrinkled. He nodded. "Nothing but the best for a Smythe." He said, letting his thumbs brush against Blaine's cheeks.

Blaine smiled. "That's right." He took one of Sebastian's hands from his cheek, turning his head a little to kiss his palm very softly. "Now stop being a big baby, let's take Matty to Santana's, then take our daughter to school, and then how about we skip work and come back here and I'll distract you from everything." He whispered softly against Sebastian's soft hand, kissing it again as he looked at the other man. "Okay?"

Sebastian shivered a little, biting his lip gently. "O-okay." He breathed, nodding as he looked into Blaine's promising golden eyes. Blaine always knew exactly what to do and say to get him to relax and stop freaking out, and the way Blaine's soft lips and breath felt brushing against the palm of his hand sent a shiver throughout his body and all he could think about was getting back home and under his husband.

"Alright, come on Charlie! We're going to be late!" Sebastian hollered for her, not taking his eyes off of Blaine, who gave him a satisfied smile before capturing his lips again, giving him a soft, slow, teasing kiss, a preview of what was to come once they got home.

….

Sebastian's worries melted away more and more on the way to the school as he listened Charlie babble on about how excited she was. How could he be so upset over something that made his daughter so excited?

It warmed his heart and settled his mind even more as she gave them a kiss goodbye and went running off excitedly to meet her new friends. But Sebastian's worries vanished, worries starting rising in Blaine's mind. He even teared up a little as he watched her.

Sebastian glanced over at Blaine, smiling softly. "Aww, baby." He whispered, reaching over his hand and intertwining their fingers. "Come on," He nodding towards the door, pulling Blaine with him.

"I can't believe she's five years old already." Blaine said softly as they left the building.

"I know," Sebastian nodded, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Blaine continued. "Maybe we could wait one more year."

Sebastian laughed, looking at Blaine. "Are you serious?"

Blaine frowned softly, looking down, nodding. "It's just…this is it, Sebastian. She's grown up so fast and she's officially started school and.."

"Blaine.."

"she'll be going to school for the next sixteen years. She's just completely growing up right before our eyes and before you know it she'll be driving.."

"Blaine."

"and going on her first date, and graduating and going to college and getting married and having her own babies and then we'll be watching our grandchildren grown and they'll be off to school and getting married and having babies and.."

Sebastian laughed softly as his husband rattled on and on and on, shaking his head. " _Blaine._ " He said again as he stopped them once they got to their car, Blaine still going on an on, ignoring him. Sebastian sighed before he pushed Blaine up against the car gently, cupping his face and kissing him, earning an ' _mmf_ ' as Blaine's sentence was interrupted He kissed him softly, with a hint of their usual passion as he moved his lips slowly with Blaine's as Blaine relaxed, leaning into him. "Shut up." He murmured softly as he slowly broke their kiss, pecking Blaine's lips once, then twice.

"Mmm." Blaine's eyes fluttered open, his breath taken away by Sebastian once again.

"God, is that what I sounded like this morning?" Sebastian whispered, pecking Blaine's lips again.

Blaine giggled softly, nodding.

"I am so sorry." He chuckled, kissing Blaine's lips yet again, very slowly this time.

"Mmm" Blaine hummed once again as he kissed the man in front of him, his insides melting. "What was I even talking about?" He whispered.

A small smirk appeared on Sebastian's face as he looked at Blaine's dreamy face. "You were saying how you wanted to get me home and take me." He whispered lowly, biting at Blaine's bottom lip.

A soft noise grumbled in the back of Blaine's throat and he shivered at Sebastian's words. "Ye-yeah- yes. Good-good idea me."

"Mm, see? You always have the best ideas, baby." He grinned, pressing a soft kiss to Blaine's jaw before opening the car door for him.

….

They barely made it into their apartment before they started ripping each other's clothes off. Their lips not leaving each other at all, except for the couple of seconds they needed to take off their shirts. They made it as far as the kitchen before Blaine pushed Sebastian against the counter, taking him right there. The sounds of their heavy breaths, Blaine's groaning and Sebastian's whimpering filling the empty apartment. Blaine holding Sebastian tightly to him as they moved against each other.

As they came down from their post-orgasm high, breathing heavily into each other, Sebastian licked his lips, slowly running his hands down Blaine's back. "Mmm, we haven't had kitchen sex in a while." He whispered softly, placing a soft kiss to Blaine's cheek.

"I know," Blaine mumbled softly as he left lazy kisses along Sebastian's jaw.

"Not since Charlie was born…"

"Mmhmm."

"Why were we upset about her starting school?" Sebastian chuckled.

Blaine giggled softly, shaking his head. "I don't even know." He said, pressing his lips against Sebastian's. "Let's go cuddle, please. We have a few hours of uninterrupted cuddle time and I want to take advantage of it." He unwrapped his arms from Sebastian, pulling away from him, taking his hand.

"Mmm, something else we haven't done in a while." He smiled, following his husband through the hallway, to their bedroom. He chuckled again. "Again, why were we upset?"

Giggling yet again, Blaine shook his head. "Shhh, stop talking." He said, pulling Sebastian to him once they reached the bed, pressing his lips against his husband's. "Get down there, I want to love on you." He mumbled as he pushed Sebastian back onto the bed, grinning at him.

Sebastian grinned right back up at Blaine as he laid back onto the bed. "C'mere baby." He said lowly, causing Blaine to shiver a little before he climbed up onto the bed, where he would spend the rest of the morning peppering every inch of Sebastian's body in kisses and showing him just how in love he still was.


End file.
